Meet the Robinsons
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xOOx Ronny takes Will home to meet her parents. Mr. Robinson doesn't exactly approve. Roll oneshot.


**Meet the Robinsons**

"Mom! Dad!" Veronica "Ronny" Robinson cried happily as she spotted the middle aged couple waiting in the crowd. She dropped her yellow duffel bags and ran to hug her parents. "It's so good to see you guys. It's been too long."

Rebecca Robinson smiled at her youngest child and only daughter. "You're right, Ronny. It has been too long. But you look so good. Very healthy. I think being a ranger has definitely helped you in the long run. Now, where is this boyfriend of yours I've heard so much about?"

The still smiling Ronny turned to look for Will. "There he is," Ronny chirped, pointing to the former black ranger. "Aw, he picked my bags up for me. Isn't he sweet? I really think you're going to like him, Mom."

David Robinson's face darkened slightly. "I thought you were dating the red one. The one who has the big house and -"

"God, Dad. Mack is so not my type. And even if he was, Rose pretty much claimed him from day one. They're very happy together. It's almost sickening." Ronny chuckled before heading off to help Will with the suitcases. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Will Aston. Will, this is my mom Rebecca and my dad David."

Will, always the charmer, took one of Rebecca's hands and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet you. Thanks so much for letting us stay in your home while we visit." He turned to David, who still looked uncertain about his daughter's choice in boyfriends. Will held out his right hand for a shake but David didn't do the same.

"Dad, please be nice."

At Ronny's request, David shook Will's hand. He pulled away as soon as possible, picked up Ronny's abandoned luggage and began to lead the way through the airport. "I'm so sorry about my husband, Will. He's very protective of Ronny, you know. She is our only girl, after all. I'll have him apologize for his rudeness," Rebecca promised.

Will nodded as Ronny laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. _'What did I do?' _Will wondered as he and the three Robinsons left the airport terminal.

--

"So, Will," Rebecca said at dinner as she piled spaghetti onto his plate, "Ronny tells us that you're an international recovery expert. What exactly does that mean? It sounds so very interesting."

"I recover stolen goods of high value, mostly things like artwork, jewels, and ancient relics. It's very fast paced and challenging, but there're only one thing I love more than a challenge and that's your lovely daughter." Ronny beamed.

"He's a keeper," Rebecca told Ronny, who nodded agreement and winked at her boyfriend. Will gave his smug smirk.

David, on the other hand, did not look too convinced of this. "So basically you're a thief."

Will looked insulted. "No, I'm not. I take things other people have stolen and give them back to their rightful owners. I would be a thief if I was the one who had stolen them in the first place."

"Dad, I asked you to be nice," Ronny reminded him. "Think of Will as Robin Hood. He gives back what doesn't belong the way Robin Hood gives money to the poor."

"Stolen money," Ronny's father mumbled. Rebecca gave her husband a look. "Well it's true," David defended himself. "Is that what you want for Ronny, Becca? You want our only daughter to be provided for by a man who willingly admits that he steals for a living?"

"I don't care what you think, Mr. Robinson, I love Ronny. I don't need your approval or your blessing or whatever it is that you seem to think that I need. I love Ronny, and no matter what you say I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with her."

Ronny's big brown eyes found Will's. "Will?" she asked softly, hardly daring to believe what he'd just said. "Do you really mean that? You want to get married?"

Will nodded and then pulled a small black box from his pocket. He cracked it open to reveal a glittering diamond engagement ring. "I pictured this differently but here it goes. Ronny Robinson, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Ronny said happily, throwing herself into Will's arms and laying a kiss on his lips. He held his now fiancée close as they kissed, inwardly laughing at what her father must be thinking right now.

"No," David said quietly. "I won't allow it. I'm sorry, Ronny, but you're not marrying him. You're far too young to even think about getting married."

Ronny pulled away from Will and glared at her father. "You can't tell me what to do anymore, Dad. I'm a grown woman. I live on my own, I have a successful career and oh yeah, I helped save the world. I'm one of a legacy of strong independent women. You're not going to tell me I can't marry Will."

"She's not a little girl anymore, Dave," Rebecca said quietly. "Will loves our daughter and she loves him. I, for one, am very happy for the two of them." The elder Robinson woman crossed to Ronny and gave her a big hug. "Now come one. Let's go call your sisters-in-law and tell them the good news. I want to help you plan the wedding."

--

Will got out of bed and quietly padded across the room. When he got to the hallway, he was surprised to see Ronny's father standing just outside the room. "Mr. Robinson?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"She's my only daughter," Dave murmured, "My only girl. I always wanted a girl. Ronny has four brothers, you know, and when she came along me and Becca were so happy. I'm very protective of her. I'm…I'm sorry if I was unreasonably hostile towards you."

Will nodded. I understand. She's important to you. But she's important to me, too. I love her, and I plan on taking good care of her."

--

When Ronny came downstairs in the morning, she couldn't have been more shocked at what she saw. Her father and Will were sitting side by side on the couch, drinking coffee and watching the morning news. "Did I miss something here? Last night you two hated each other."

"We've come to the conclusion that we have to accept each other, right son?"

"Right Dad." Will looked over at his fiancée. "Your family's important to you, Ronny, so they're important to me. It goes both ways."

Ronny grinned and kissed both men's cheeks. "Thank you for learning to play nicely."


End file.
